Rumor Has It
by amariys
Summary: Rumor had it Dino Cavallone was already married, the Cavallone family had their heir and that the Vongola's Cloud Guardian was very protective of the supposedly-real-heir. D18. Fluff.


**Title:** Rumor Has It

**Writer:** Amariys

**Words Count:** 3395 words

**Fandom: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Characters/Pairings:** Hibari Kyouya, Dino Cavallone, OCs/DinoHiba

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for my fun, no trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story

**Summary: ** Rumor had it Dino Cavallone was already married, the Cavallone family had their heir and that the Vongola's Cloud Guardian was very protective of the supposedly-real-heir.

**Warnings:** Extreme fluff ahead. Even I have no idea it will turn out this sweet. Beware of cavity. Self-edited.

**A/N: **Happy D18 Day, everyone! This is the third time I celebrate it. Let's hope it won't be my last.

* * *

In the mafia world, rumor was something constant. There were so many rumors running around, especially about the members of strong _famiglias_, it was to the surprise of no one when a rumor about Dino Cavallone suddenly roused. Only, this time the rumor was different because many people believed it was true.

Rumor had it Don Cavallone was married in secret, to a wife who gave birth to the Cavallone's heir not long after their marriage and, perhaps the most surprising part of the rumor, that the Vongola's Cloud Guardian treasured the young heir above everything else. It was said one who dared to lay a hand on the supposedly-real-heir would face terrible punishment from Vongola's strongest guardian.

Fortunately, the last part of the rumor was so absurd people immediately laughed it off and said whoever started the rumor must have been slightly off in the head. Unfortunately, some more dangerous people chose to investigate the truth. Cavallone was not a weak family, but to constantly handle weak spies and assassins had made most of the members' patience ran thin.

To solve this, Dino Cavallone ordered a meeting with his most trusted _consigliere _and allied families. He, personally, didn't feel too bothered by the rumor since it was still harmless. However, Dino also knew if this rumor was left as it was, sooner or later the aggression would become more dangerous and bothersome.

The meeting was held in the Cavallone's main head quarter, attended by three of his _consigliere_ and five most important people in the mafia world: Tsuna and Enma as the heads of Vongola and Shimon family, Yuni and Byakuran, the heads of Millefiore, and Reborn as the Arcobaleno's representative. There was still one person missing, Hibari Kyouya, the head of Foundation, but Dino was sure Hibari would arrive later. He was always one who came fashionably late, after all.

"I thank you all for coming here despite your own busy schedules," Dino opened the meeting with a warm smile as he looked at the faces of people he had considered as his own family. They were the only people who knew the truth about the rumor and, truth be told; most of them looked quite amused by the turn of events. "I'm sure most of you had heard the rumor going around about me and while I must admit it was rather amusing, some annoying people have been bothering me since that rumor floated around. In this meeting, I'd like to form a plan to straight the rumor out."

Byakuran chuckled in amusement, leaning back on his chair as he gazed at Dino with his usual sly smirk attached firmly. "It's about time, Dino-_kun_. I bet Alessa-_chan_ is tired of being hidden away too."

Dino could only smile albeit sheepishly in return. Byakuran's words were very true. "Well, then. Let's start this meeting, shall we?"

**xXXx**

Hibari Kyouya walked slowly along the corridor of Cavallone's main head quarter, ignoring the guards standing there with their weapons ready. Hibari was clad in black suit with inner purple shirt; black tie completed the formal attire he wore. His grey irises were calm this time, although his lips still curved into a faint smirk, telling everybody around he was still a dangerous predator. Few steps behind him, Hibari's most loyal assistant—in a way—followed in worried silence. Kusakabe realized his boss was already late for the meeting, but he dared not point that fact out. Hibari wouldn't care one bit about his own tardiness, after all.

The Cavallone family members also knew this fact very well, it seemed, because they asked nothing when they saw Hibari walking towards the meeting room and simply moved aside instead. Half way towards their destination, however, something from the corner of his eyes caught Hibari's attention, making the Japanese turned and walked to the big, bullet-proof windows closed by thick curtains on the side of the corridor instead.

Hibari's feet stopped mere steps away from the window before he slowly knelt and spoke in a perfect Italian, "Looks like I've found you, princess."

Kusakabe's confusion was cleared moments after when the curtains were slowly lifted by small hands and a little girl of three years old shyly moved away from behind the curtains. The little girl was dressed in a nice, comfortable silk pajama. Her blond hair fell over her shoulder in silky waves, making her looked more like a cherub. As Kusakabe watched, the little girl slowly stretched out her hands before taking few stumbling steps ahead only to fall into Hibari's opened arms.

"Kyou," Alessa Cavallone said in a sweet voice as she snuggled into Hibari's chest. "Papa is inside for a long time. Lessa wants to play."

Other people might be surprised to see Hibari gathering the little body into his arms before standing up, now holding Alessa close to his chest, but Kusakabe knew better. Hibari had changed so much the past ten years. Maturity came with cold head and warmer heart for him and it was obvious Alessa had managed to steal the ruthless skylark's heart completely with her innocence.

"We shall punish Cavallone for neglecting you, Lessa," Hibari said simply. "Although, I must say it's past your nap time already. Let's just get in and order your Papa to read a bedtime story for you."

Alessa pouted as she tightened her hold around Hibari's neck. "Lessa's not sleepy." The girl murmured in sleepy voice, contrasting her own words.

Hibari didn't say anything, simply bestowing a small kiss on the girl's forehead and walking inside the meeting room, catching the attention of all occupants inside immediately. With no care given to the stares he received, Hibari walked up to Dino's chair, where the blond haired man was watching him and Alessa with such a warm and fond gaze. Hibari allowed his smirk to widen ever so slightly.

"Wrap the meeting short, Cavallone. Your princess wants you."

Right on cue, Alessa turned her body to see Dino, her eyes lighting with happiness at the sight of her papa, before she lurched herself with a happy squeal towards the Don Cavallone. "Papa!"

Dino managed to catch Alessa as she jumped from Hibari's arms. Just in time. "_Ciao_, _principessa_. Shouldn't you be sleeping right now? Did you run away from _Signora_ Claire again?" from the corner of his eyes, Dino could see Hibari was already walking to his seat. He couldn't help but watch the dark haired man for a little longer before turning his attention back to Alessa again.

The little girl actually looked quite guilty as she murmured, "But, you and Kyou aren't there to read _Goodnight Moon_. Lessa didn't want to sleep."

Dino sighed heavily. "I know. That's my fault. I'm sorry, princess. I'll finish this work and then I'll read _Goodnight Moon_ for you, okay?"

Lessa smiled brightly in answer and nodded, her blue orbs full of childish happiness, making Dino's chest hurt with the love he felt for his little princess. Dino wanted badly to protect Alessa, taking her away from the intrigues of mafia, but the time of hiding was over now. It was ironic how he should bring Lessa under the spotlight in order to protect her better.

Through the top of Lessa's blond head, Dino made eye-contact with all the guests. Most of them were smiling softly, obviously happy to see such a warm exchange between father and daughter. At that moment, Dino knew these people would support him with whatever decision he took to protect Alessa. Dino's lips curved into a smile similar with his own daughter's.

"Well, then, as an apology to Alessa, I think a party is in order!"

**xXXx**

Dino entered his office after putting Lessa to sleep. The girl was exhausted, so it didn't take long at all for her to succumb into her sleep. Dino didn't even need to finish the whole story of _Goodnight Moon_ this time. The Don Cavallone walked further into the room and not at all surprised to see Hibari sitting on one of the couches with a light book on his hand. Smiling a bit, Dino walked up towards the dark haired man and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Hibari remained expressionless.

"What are you reading, Kyouya?" Dino filled the empty space beside the Japanese man.

"Nothing important," Hibari replied calmly before closing the book and putting it down. "Is Alessa asleep already?"

"Mm-hmm. She looks a lot like her mother when she's sleeping." Dino's voice was light as he leaned back on the couch, hazel eyes still watching Hibari closely.

"I'd say she looks more like you with her blue irises hidden." Alessa had inherited her mother's blue orbs instead of Dino's hazel ones, after all.

Dino chuckled softly. "True, but her lips remind me of Aline's."

Hibari didn't say anything, merely rolling his eyes softly. Dino was an idiot. It was an undisputable fact for him. Aline Cavallone was the woman Dino had married five years ago. The Don was 27 at that time and Aline 25. Their marriage was not one based on love, but mutual fondness of each other. They were childhood friends and when their families pushed them to get married, both had agreed without much difficulty. They knew their hearts didn't belong to each other—theirs were stolen already—but they both agreed marrying each other would be better than being married to someone else. After all, they could never marry the person they truly loved; no matter how much they wanted it.

When Hibari first heard about the marriage, he was furious. Rightfully so because he and Dino were already lovers at that time, but when he met Aline—and her significant other, Georgia, he could see the marriage for what it was, a cover for the truth. In fact, it actually came as a surprise for Hibari himself how he tolerated the _Signora_ Cavallone. Aline was a bold, outgoing woman. It was hard to not like her.

Two years after their marriage, Aline was pregnant. Both she and Dino was excited and so was their significant others. Hibari might be a cruel, violent, blood-loving bastard, but he actually had a soft spot for children and small animals. The thought of a baby who looked like Dino was too tempting for him to even be mad. Unfortunately, Aline's pregnancy was filled with difficulties. There were some problems with her body and she almost miscarried few times. Sometimes, Hibari thought it was only by pure will-power Alessa could even be born. Sadly, Aline passed away after delivering the beautiful baby into the world.

Aline's death brought sorrow to the Cavallone's _famiglia _and even Hibari felt something akin to sadness because of that, but he had promised Aline beforehand that he would protect and love Alessa like his own child and he would keep that promise. Hibari and Georgia were chosen to be Alessa's godfather and godmother, respectively. Ever since then, the princess of Cavallone's family was always showered with so much love she never really missed her mother.

"I wonder what people will think when they find out the rumor is actually true." Hibari mused aloud, voice heavily tinged with amusement. Oh, he had heard about the hottest rumor going around. After all, it also concerned him and he couldn't wait to see the commotion that would surely arise when the truth was finally revealed.

"It will be interesting, for sure," the reply came in a tone that told Hibari there was a smirk firmly attached on Dino's face. "I guess we'll just have to wait for two more days to find out."

"Hn," Hibari closed his eyes. Dino was right. In two more days, a big, rich, elegant, and most likely useless party would be held in the Cavallone mansion. The invitation was already spread, for almost every people in the mafia world. It would be very extravagant and crowded, for sure, but Hibari couldn't just walk away from this party, because the sole purpose of it was to introduce Alessa Cavallone, the princess and blood heir of Cavallone's empire, into the world. It was about time and Hibari would endure the crowd just to see his beloved Alessa shining under the spotlight this once.

However, there was still something bothering Hibari. "Are you sure this will be the end of it, Cavallone?"

Dino tilted his head aside slightly, returning Hibari's gaze with something close to gleeful victory. The smirk on Dino's face was certainly predatory now, as soft tongue lapped at supple lips as if tasting something delicious—the taste of victory. "Oh, I am sure, Kyouya. I am sure."

Truly, Dino Cavallone was the most scheming person Hibari had ever met and his blood boiled with delicious excitement whenever he saw this side of Dino. It was too sad Dino would only show this predatory side of him behind closed doors, but no matter. It might even be better that way. Hibari would be the only one owning this Dino and ten years weren't enough to change either Hibari's possessiveness or his unwillingness to share.

Dino glanced at him, then, and when their eyes met, they both could see the lust just lurking beneath their calm facades, pulling and trying on restraints, like a wild animal wanting to be free. Neither Dino nor Hibari was strong enough to resist.

**xXXx**

The crowd was, as Hibari expected, unbearable. It was not a rare occurrence for the Cavallone family to arrange a party—Dino seemed to have lots of time and money in hands and he liked to spend it by having large, sophisticated parties—but it surely was the first time they had to use the ballroom _and _the garden, with the amount of guests that had arrived.

Hibari himself stood in the dark corner of the ballroom, with his back against the wall so no one could startle him from behind and he could still get a clear view of the party's guests interacting with each other. Not that he could see their faces clearly, since it was covered by various kinds of mask. Yes, the theme of the party was masquerade. Hibari almost rolled his eyes. Cavallone could be so cliché sometimes.

The dresses in every bright color, scent of perfumes mixing with sweat and masks reflecting the lamp's lights were enough to make Hibari felt slightly dizzy, but still he told himself to endure it. Thankfully, none of the guests seemed to pay him any attention. Quite understandable, because he was dressed in a simple yet elegant black tuxedo and a black mask covering half of his face. The way he dressed was similar with the servants. With those attires Hibari was invisible from most of the guests. That was his intention, after all, to observe everything in secret.

Still, Hibari didn't think he could wait for much longer.

He checked on his watch for time impatiently. Cavallone should have come down now. Hibari would personally drag the host down if he was intentionally dallying. Thankfully, there was no need to use violent force, because seconds after the thought entered Hibari's mind, the room was suddenly filled with silence. Then, an announcement of Don Cavallone and his heir's arrival rang clear in the air.

Hibari's grey eyes took in the moment Dino walked gracefully into the room. The man certainly had charisma as every people's eyes were immediately drawn to him. Hibari must admit Dino looked stunning in ivory tuxedo. His blond hair was styled gracefully for once, fitting the image of a Don. Dino's smile was charming; no woman could hold the blush adoring their faces once they saw it. Dino's hazel eyes were framed with golden mask adored with small crystals that surely cost small fortune. But, what made Dino even more gorgeous for Hibari was the fact he gently carried Alessa on his arms, the little girl wearing gorgeous sky blue silk dress, making her looked like the princess she really was.

Alessa was the only person in the room who didn't wear a mask. Her wide blue eyes were full with wonder and curiosity as she gazed at the guests who came to greet Dino—and to see the Cavallone's heir. She didn't look scare or uncomfortable, simply amazed, and that made Hibari's chest swelled with pride.

Hibari waited until the group of people surrounding Dino thinned considerably before moving away from his place. His steps were sure and calm, his whole demeanor screaming cold confidence and the people opened up like a sea when he walked through.

Dino had caught the sight of Hibari walking towards him and Alessa from afar and, unbidden, the light on his eyes softened as his lips formed a sincerely fond smile. However, when the Japanese finally stopped in front of him, Dino's words were formal.

"It's an honor to see you attending my party, _Signor _Hibari."

"I wouldn't miss this event, Don Cavallone. After all, it's not every day a cherub is introduced to us." Hibari replied in fluent Italian, equally formal.

Their façade of formality was broken, however, when Alessa turned to see Hibari and immediately broke into a delighted squeal of, "Kyou!"

The silence that filled the room after that one exclamation was deafening. No one could have missed the familiarity in which Alessa addressed Hibari or how the little girl was reaching her hands out towards the Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

Hibari was unfazed. "Hello there, my princess. You look exceptionally beautiful today," just to add more confusion, the dark haired man leaned down and kissed Alessa's forehead softly, earning a happy giggle from the girl.

"Kyou! Play!" The Cavallone princess demanded, reaching out further to her godfather. It was only Dino's hand on her small body preventing her from falling painfully to the cold floor. When Hibari simply shook his head in refusal, Alessa's bright smile turned into a pout. "Kyoooou!" the girl whined.

"Now, now. None of that, my sweet. I can't play with you right now, but I promise we'll play tomorrow and I'll read _Goodnight Moon _for you after this party."

Alessa's pout was still firm on her face, though. Apparently, the girl was as stubborn as her father. This made Dino chuckle. "You should listen to Kyouya, Lessa. If you're not satisfied enough, Papa will also play with you the whole day tomorrow," Dino's hazel eyes moved their focus to Hibari's smirking face. "along with Kyouya, of course."

Fortunately, that seemed to appease Alessa, at least for now, because the girl then settled back onto her father's chest, her smile back on her face.

Hibari's smirk only widened. He knew Dino intentionally drop the formality. Way to spice up all the dramas. He couldn't hold the light chuckle escaping from his lips. "Well then, this is my gift for Alessa, Cavallone. I will wait for both of you in the master bedroom, then."

Right after he said that, Hibari gave a small box to Dino, taking his chance to put a small peck on the side of Dino's lips, right in front of the most influential people in mafia world's eyes without the slightest bit of embarrassment. When he pulled away, there certainly was a devil glint in Hibari's usually steely grey eyes.

"I shall not let you wait for long, then." Dino replied in a husky tone, one that should only be used in bedroom and certainly not in front of a baby. Some of the ladies nearby even flushed red when they heard it.

There was no more vocal response from Hibari. He just ruffled Alessa's soft blonde locks fondly before walking past them, out from the room. Immediately, the silence in the room was broken by whispers as the door was closed behind him.

Dino could only smile as if nothing had happened. Their plan had gone so well. With this, people would know that the rumor was, indeed, true and no one in the mafia world would be stupid enough to target Alessa. Not if they loved their lives. Hibari Kyouya still held the title of Vongola's strongest—and sometimes most violent—guardian, after all, and his position in Foundation meant he could gather any and every information he wanted.

Ah, yes. Dino loved it when his plan went smoothly. He couldn't wait for the party to end. He had missed Hibari already.

—**End.**


End file.
